The Luck of the Fryrish
Episode Number:3ACV04 *'Title': The Luck of the Fryish *'Original Airdate':3-11-2001 *'Abstract': *'Starring': Fry, Yancy, Bender, Leela *'Also Starring': Farnsworth, Amy, Hermes, Scruffy *'Special Guests': *'Intro Promotion': Broadcast Simultaneously One Year In Future. *'Intro Cartoon': *'Directed By': Chris Louden *'Assistant director': *'Written By': Ron Weiner *'Storyboarded By': Plot The episode opens in the mid-1970s, where a young Yancy is jealous of his newborn brother Philip, and copies him in almost anything he can. Meanwhile, back in the year 3000, Fry is getting fed up with his bad luck which consists of losing nearly all of his money at the racecourse, being violently electrocuted trying to hold on to his final dollar and landing in a steel garbage can with leftover Hors d'oeuvre being tipped on him as a final blow. In a flashback, Fry discovers a seven leaf clover, which grants him extraordinary luck and allows him to beat his brother in any contest, from basketball to breakdancing. Fry sets off, with Leela and Bender, to find his clover in the ruins of Old New York and makes his way to his old house, which looks the same outside back then and now. Back in the 1980s, a teenage Fry hides the seven-leaf clover inside his Ronco record vault. In the year 3000, Bender opens the record vault, but Fry discovers that the clover is missing, concluding that Yancy must have stolen it. They happen across a statue of Yancy, with the seven-leaf clover in his lapel. The inscription: “Philip J. Fry-First person on Mars” angers Fry because he believes Yancy stole his name and his dream. Professor Farnsworth pulls up a biographical movie about “Philip J. Fry,” where the crew learns that he was a millionaire rock star astronaut, and is now buried in Orbiting Meadows National Cemetery with the seven-leaf clover. A furious Fry sets off to rob his "brother’s" grave and recover the clover. The story jumps back to the early 21st century, where an adult Yancy is rummaging through his missing brother’s music to find something to play at his upcoming wedding. Yancy discovers the seven-leaf clover in Fry's copy of The Breakfast Club soundtrack, and takes it. Fry, Leela and Bender reach the grave site, and start digging. But Fry knocks loose some moss that is covering part of the inscription, and begins to read. The story jumps back to Yancy, who is discussing naming his newborn son with his wife. Yancy didn't steal Fry's clover; instead, he had given it to his newborn son, and had named him Philip J. Fry in memory of his brother. The inscription on the tomb reads “Here Lies Philip J. Fry, named for his uncle, to carry on his spirit”. Fry returns the clover to his nephew’s grave. Trivia * Fry hid the clover in the "Breakfast Club" soundtrack. * The combination to the Ronco vault was 3. * The song at the end was "Don't You (Forget About Me), a song on the "Breakfast Club" movie soundtrack. Quotes *Horse race anouncer: It's a quantum finish! And the winner is-(Man holds up a board with the winning horse on it) :Horse race announcer: Harry Trotter! :Professor Farnsworth: No fair! You changed the outcome by measuring it! :Hermes (buying drinks): I'll have a horse Coke. :Vendor: Horse Pepsi okay? :Hermes: Nay. *Fry: That clover helped my ratfink brother steal my dream of going into space. Now I'll never get there! :Leela: You went there this morning, for doughnuts. *Fry: Bender, Leela, we're going grave robbing. :Bender: I'll get my kit! *Fry (reading epitaph on tombstone): 'The Original Martian.' Lies! Every word of it! He wasn't original, he wasn't a Martian, he wasn't Philip J. Fry, and since when is he a 'The'? :Bender: You're twice the 'The' he ever was! *Yancy (to his newborn son, in a flashback): Son, I'm naming you Philip J. Fry, in honor of my little brother, who I miss every day. I love you Philip, and I always will. *Leela: Uh, Bender, I think Fry needs a moment alone. :Bender: All right, grab a shovel. I'm only one skull short of a Mouseketeer reunion. References Explained * "And it's a dead heat! They're checking the electron microscope. And the winner is...number 3, in a quantum finish." "No fair! You changed the outcome by measuring it." ** According to Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, it is believed that measuring a particle ultimately causes it to change its position. Professor Farnsworth is arguing that by measuring the race results, the position of the horses (and thus, the outcome of the race) was altered. * "And the winner is Harry Trotter, by the entire racetrack." ** Harry Trotter is a play on the name of the famous children's book character Harry Potter. Category:Episodes